


Live Fully

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Vaya thoughts.





	Live Fully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/gifts).



> I did not, alas, have time to canon refresh on this, so I am working from memory.

Vaya lived in the shadow of her mother, but in the Wolfriders, she glimpsed something new. Pike, especially, drew her on. He was a warrior who lived and loved as freely as any of her own tribe. Dancing with him had given her more joy than she remembered feeling in too long.

He didn't hold it against her when she was sickened by the battle after.

Maybe it was that, the need to live fully and embrace all of who she was that made her take on that fight.

She just hoped he lived free, as her life slipped away.


End file.
